


Kha'Zix Does A Kickflip At The End

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, It's a crackfic but without the fun, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Malzahar catches Kai'Sa unaware, and then Kassadin comes to 'save' her.





	Kha'Zix Does A Kickflip At The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Please don't read this. It was a request.  
> Yes, really.

When Malzahar saw Kai'Sa walk through the Institute doors, he knew there was going to be trouble. Another fighter of the void, using the void's strength to destroy his only goal.

It was just another sickening reminder that the people of Runeterra were selfish, single-minded bastards. To take the void's power and then refuse its hunger is an insult to everything he stands for.

He watches her confidently explore the hallways of the Institute, trailing behind her every step. For somebody who had to live in the ferocious wasteland of the void, she didn't seem very observant. He thought she would be more likely to feel a malicious presence following her. Seems she was selfish and unskilled, and she really thought _she_ was going to take down the void?

Pathetic.

She is beneath him in every way, and he is going to show her that. He will destroy her. Mind, body, and soul. Everything about her, until she wishes for death.

And then he will grant that wish.

As they travel down the east wing, Malzahar smiles to himself. She is stupid enough to travel down to the unpopulated part of the Institute, practically trapping herself. With Fiddlesticks's chamber so near, nobody will be coming by to see what he is planning for the new champion.

With a wave of his arms, he silences her. As she turns to see her threat, he jumps upon her, his intense stare keeping her still and filling her head with torturous visions of the void. It's just to keep her in place, the tortures he will inflict upon her in the physical realm are undoubtedly going to be worse.

He summons his voidlings and they set to work ripping at her second skin, pulling it apart and tearing it from her flesh. She screams from the agony, as their little claws dig deep and rip at her true skin. She's dreadfully pale and soft underneath the void skin, with no actual clothing to protect her naked flesh. Malzahar reaches down and pulls the second skin away from her crotch, revealing her virgin pussy.

His voidlings push their claws through her arms and legs, pinning her to the ground, and he finally lets the visions ebb away to let her fully be consumed by the horrors she is about to experience. Her screaming does not let up, the pain of claws penetrating her limbs absolutely agonizing. Blood is leaking around their claws, but as long as they keep their claws in there, she won't be able to bleed out.

"That is not the only penetration you will be crying about." Malzahar says as he pulls his cock out of his pants. He's soft- being a prophet of the void detroys one's libido- but he starts jerking himself until he's hard. He pushes his cock against her entrance. "You will no longer refuse the void's tainting presence."

"You filthy void worshipers." She growls in between ragged huffs of pained breath. "I should've known even this place wasn't safe."

"You should've." Malzahar agrees as he pushes in. Kai'Sa whines in pain from the unwanted intrusion. "But I suppose you really are just human under that fake skin."

Kai'Sa is tight and dry, and the experience of Malzahar pushing in is painful for her and uncomfortable for him. Bile builds in the back of Kai'Sa's throat. She wants to cry, but she doesn't want to give him the pleasure of that.

Malzahar is trying to thrust as quick as he can – he should draw this out, but she's tight and unpleasant and he's not really sure how much time he'll have until somebody hears them.

Turns out, not very long.

Malzahar can feel someone looming behind himself, and quickly rolls to the side to avoid being struck by a large, blue sword. 'Kassadin,' Malzahar thinks to himself, 'Of course he's here to ruin my plans and save his daughter.'

Kassadin gets ready to strike again, as Malzahar tries to step away from the angry father. "I think you are focused on the wrong person here. Keep attacking me, and your precious daughter will bleed to death like the pig she is."

Sure enough, Kai'Sa is bleeding heavily, the claws no longer blocking blood loss as the voidlings unhook their claws. Kassadin turns his attention to his dying daughter, allowing Malzahar to slip away.

"Kai'Sa..." He murmurs, looking over his defiled daughter. She was so young, and despite her elongated stay in the void, she looked so beautiful. She looked just like her mother.

And oh, did Kassadin miss that woman.

...

She looked so much like her. Even crying and bleeding to death, she looked so much like her. Kassadin doesn't register that his hand has gone down to her pussy until he hears her squeal in displeasure.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he starts removing his armored skirt. He can't stop himself, he's lost in his own memories of a woman no longer alive.

He presses into his daughter with minimal discomfort, the blood in her pussy lubricating the way. He thrusts quickly, desperately, as his daughter slowly bleeds to death under him. He should be taking her to a healer, he should be saving her, but he's always been selfish. His needs come first, and his needs are to cum inside his daughter.

She's as pale as the cum he fills her pussy with. As he moans his satisfaction, she's letting out her death rattle. There's no life in her eyes as he pulls out and stands up.

He stares down at what he's done. He's let his own daughter die. In the most painful, torturous way. While _raping_ _her_. He vomits in disgust at his own actions, and the mess mixes with her blood and his cum. He can't bare to look at the corpse he desecrated anymore. He runs away from the corpse.

She lays there, lifeless and abused on the dusty floor. Dead and gone, without a proper fight.

Kha'Zix suddenly skateboards in and does a kickflip over her corpse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The specific request was 'Malzahar rapes Kai'Sa, then Kassadin rapes Kai'Sa, Kha'zix shows up, Kai'Sa dies.' That's why poor Kha'Zix is here. Don't blame me for this.


End file.
